


For her birthday

by hxshidan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, It's the baehee jaehee's birthday!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxshidan/pseuds/hxshidan
Summary: December 28th... The birthday of your roommate and fellow RFA member Jaehee Kang.You've got a plan to make her day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't believe I've not written any Jaehee/MC before now???  
> But it's her birthday today so I have an excuse???
> 
> Lmao this is probably crap bc i kinda rushed it but Jaehee deserves to be happy~

Your plan was set out before you, and as you showed it to Zen, he started grinning. Today, December 28th, was going to be a very good day if everything worked according to plan.

“So… You get the ticket whilst I sort out the café?”

“Yep. I’ll make sure that it’s the best front row seat possible… Or do you think she’ll prefer the gallery?”

“Hmm… Front row. And make sure that you try and get her a backstage pass too, because I’m sure that she’ll love to see you straight after the performance!”

“Yes! Great idea! I’ll go talk to the director right now!”

Once the musical actor had pulled out his phone, and dialled his director, you grabbed hold of your keys and waved bye to him so that you could get your part of the plan fulfilled. Once outside, in the cold winter air, you pulled out your own phone and dialled your roommate. It took a good moment, but you were grinning widely as you started walking down the street. “Hey! Jaehee, just thought I’d call to see if you were awake yet!”

“Huh…?” You giggled at the half-asleep mumble which you received when the call was answered. “Oh… Good morning…” She muttered something to herself after that, before you heard the movement of sheets in the background. “Are you still at home at the moment…?”

You laughed again before sighing. “No… I’m on my way to our café at the moment. Got to make sure that it keeps running smoothly on your day off!”

“My… day off? I don’t have a-!”

“You do, Jaehee! I made a _slight_ alteration to your work times a few days ago, and gave you the day off! You deserve it, okay? You’ve been working so hard to get the café off the ground, even on my days off to deal with the next RFA party, so it’s about time I make up that time!”

Jaehee was perfectly silent as you heard a cup be taken hold of, and water boiling down the phone. “I had to speak with Zen this morning before I headed to the cafe though… He asked for me to stop by his apartment to talk to me about something, but he was just asking if I didn’t mind him visiting to have a coffee with us this afternoon before his first performance of this new musical he’s in this evening.”

“Oh… Really?” As you heard her quietly pull out a chair and place what sounded like a now full cup be placed on a table, you started searching through your keys to find the one to get into the café. “About what time?”

You unlocked the door, and pushed it open before flicking on the lights. It was a quaint little place, and you loved it here. And of course, it was owned by Jaehee and yourself, so you loved it even more. Yoosung would occasionally work here part time and at other times do some work for school, and Jumin and V sometimes met up to have a drink together to catch up. Zen would visit before almost all of his performances too, and would keep you both company. Sometimes he’d even sing there for some sort of live entertainment, and draw more customers in.

“What time? He said to me about three-ish, so if you want to see him, I’ll make you a drink for about then if you want.”

“Oh… Really? If you wish… Thank you…” As Jaehee spoke, you placed a sign in the window saying ‘CLOSED FOR PRIVATE PARTY’ so that nobody other than the RFA members (the people you had invited to said private party) would enter. “Well, if you’ve given me the day off… I had better make the most of it before I meet you and Zen at the cafe later…”

Already, you could see Yoosung outside the door, so you quickly gestured for him to come in quietly before pointing at your phone.

“Okay then, Jaehee… I’ve got to go now, see you later! Bye!”

“Bye…”

You hung up then, before grinning at Yoosung. “Zen’s already working on his part of the plan. You ready to help me make some cakes and cookies for Jaehee’s birthday?” Yoosung nodded, before you ran over to the door which led to the café’s kitchen. “So… Zen’s getting her some tickets to his performance tonight, and you’re helping me bake here…”

“What are the others doing then?”

“Well… V has been taking photographs of some of the food and drinks which Jaehee has made recently, and we decided it was a good idea to print them out onto canvases for the café and at home!” Yoosung nodded at that as he started washing his hands. “Jumin has gone and bought her some really nice coffees for her to try out at home too, and has also got her some wine… And Seven… He said he’s doing _something_ for her, but I’m not too sure what. He’s been very, um… _vague._ ”

* * *

After you had hung up the call with her, Jaehee sighed deeply before going to take a sip of her coffee… She was repeatedly saying to herself that she was down in the dumps for a silly reason though. You could have just… forgotten to say ‘Happy Birthday!’ or something of the sorts, after all…

She then returned to her bedroom once she had finished her drink, before deciding to brush through her hair and get changed into one of her new dresses and a sweater. Suddenly though, her phone started going off with messenger notifications, so she went to go and see who was in the chatrooms.

 

> **˹RFA Messenger Access Denied to user: Jaehee Kang˼**

She tried again.

 

> **˹RFA Messenger Access STILL Denied to user: Jaehee Kang˼**

“Gosh… I’m going to have to call Luciel now.” She then scrolled through her contacts list, before she pressed the button which would dial the hacker. Straight away it was answered, and she heard a tiny bit of mumbling before Seven’s voice called out.

“ _Whoops! Can’t take any calls right now, ‘cause I’m a very busy hacker, meow! And if this is Jaehee… I know. Your messenger access has been denied. I’ll get to fixing it soon! Leave a message after the meow! Meowwwww~”_

“The phone never rang. I know that you answered, Luciel.”

“ _Hahaha… Whoops, bye!”_

“Luciel, I-!” The sound of the call having been cut off then came out of the phone, and she sighed. “Great… I’m getting messenger notifications and I can’t get into the messenger to stop them…”

* * *

“She’ll be here in a minute!” You gasped when you placed a tray holding three cups of coffee and three slices of cake down on one of the café’s tables, before giving a glance over to Zen, who was stood by the door. “Tell me when you see her, Zenny!” After that, you went over to a table quite hidden in the corner, which had V, Jumin, Yoosung, and Seven sat around it. “You guys are okay with staying quiet here for a few minutes, right?”

“Yeah! We do remember the plan after all!” Yoosung smiled, before Seven smirked.

“Yup. Whilst Jaehee calms down from getting the performance tickets from Zen, we all go into a chatroom then I allow her access again, and we all say happy birthday on there, before jumping out and surprising her again!”

You grinned then, before running over to the table with the coffees as Zen quickly ran over to it too, saying that she was about to come in, but that it was now raining so she was likely to be drenched. Because of that, you ran into the staff room beside the kitchen, and grabbed hold of a towel which was there for such occasions so that she could dry off.

You walked back into the main part of the café at the same time as Jaehee, who was exactly as Zen said, and drenched from head to toe. You ran over to her, and straight away pulled the towel over her head.

“Hey there, Jaehee… I’m sorry that the weather was bad…” You sighed, pressing your forehead against hers as you started to try and dry her hair off. “I hope today hasn’t been too bad for you, I just… thought that you’d appreciate the day off.” Quickly, whilst Zen was completely unaware, you kissed her cheek and smiled gently.

“Well… I had my messenger access cut off today for some reason, so I spent the day trying out a few new outfits at a shop before going to watch a film… It was lonely without you, you know…” She sighed, before you took hold of her hand and helped her over to the table with Zen. “But I’m glad that I’m with you now… And… You’ve made me a drink… Thank you.” She returned the smile, and squeezed your hand gently.

“Hey there, Jaehee!” Zen grinned, taking a sip of his drink as she pulled her seat a bit closer to your own. “Had a good day?”

The three of you spent a few minutes chatting to one another about little things, and every so often, you cast glances over to the table with the other four RFA members. Jaehee actually remained quite oblivious to those glances, because her attention was primarily on Zen.

“Now… I’ve got something to give you, Jaehee, on your best friend’s request~” Zen hummed, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a decorative envelope. “Happy birthday, Jaehee. From both of us.” He passed it over to her, before her eyes grew wide in surprise. Like a small child, she tore it open before her eyes started welling up in tears.

“Tickets to tonight’s sold-out performance… Central front row seats… _And_ backstage passes?! Z- Zen, I-!” She jumped up and hugged him tightly, and he started laughing as he hugged her back. Then she gave you a wide smile, and hugged you too. “You can come with me too!”

“But… I don’t have a ticket-!”

“You do. I made sure to get two of each! It wouldn’t feel right if only one of my two most important fans went to the performance.”

Suddenly, there were seven simultaneous phone notifications through the café from the RFA messenger. Jaehee looked around all confused, before Seven, V, Jumin, and Yoosung got up from their table and walked over to wish her a happy birthday too.

Once her tears had gone, and everyone had given her their birthday gifts, Jaehee quickly pulled you into the kitchen before smiling at you. “You know… This morning I was upset that you didn’t say happy birthday to me down the phone… I had no idea that you were planning this for me. Everybody got me gifts, and… I get to watch Zen with you tonight, and… thank you. Thank you so much…” She pulled you into a hug, and pressed your foreheads together. “I never thought that I could have such a nice surprise on my birthday like this… Thank you.”

“Actually, Jaehee… I have one last gift to give you.”

“You… You do?”

“Yes… Close your eyes.” She did as you said, before you quickly leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Happy birthday, Jaehee…”

**Author's Note:**

> happ birthday baehee Jaehee~~~


End file.
